A Shadow of the Past
by soldiergurl
Summary: Karudo Sakamoto must leave her village because of the strange things happening to her and those around her.


**A Shadow of the Past**

**Chapter 1: _A new Beginning_ **

**-----------------------------------------**

The darkness and shadow disappeared, and the morning sun rose to meet the day in a small village in feudal Japan. A young girl could be seen leaving her shack, a small bundle of things on her shoulders. She shut the bamboo door as quietly as possible, and making little to no noise she walked away from her village. She glanced back one last time and silently said good-bye to everything she had known and loved. The girl then headed into a forest at the town's edge - a forest that had been rumored to be a haven for demons of all sorts. Although it was usually said to be a superstition, people seldom went inside the forest. A few years before a few of the village's rowdy boys went inside on a dare. None of them returned, and neither did the search party that went in after them.

The girl was not exactly sure of what she would find inside the forest, or even why she was leaving her village. All she knew was that strange things had been happening to her all of a sudden for the past few months. She was small for her age, she was probably around the age of 15 or 16. She had long black hair that shone red in the light. She wore a sparring outfit native to her era; a white robe and dyed red overrobes. She had a black sash around her waist which signified that she had mastered sparring. Karudo Sakamoto was the girl's name, a name which she had grown to resent. She would show them all. Everyone would know that she would rise above the Sakamoto name and take hold of her own destiny. They would see.

**-----------------------------------------**

_/ i have to get out of this place before i hurt someone /_

Karudo walked into the woods and was immediately immersed into complete shadow. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was taking all of her will to run away from her family and friends, but she knew what had to be done. Ever since she'd started having the dreams she knew she would have to do something about it. And then when she started being able to make things happen with a mere thought she knew it was dangerous.

_/ i almost killed Edik... i can't let it happen again. but it's so dark in this place, and i barely got any sleep last night... i think i'll just rest a little while. /_

She had no idea how long she had been walking for but she was exhausted. She sat at the root of a huge tree, and before she could blink she was fast asleep.

>>Karudo! KARUDO STOP! PLEASE! you're hurting me!

>>Edik! RUN AWAY! I'm not trying to hurt you! Please just run! get out of here!

>>Karudo... you're my best friend! Why are you doing this?

>>I cant help it... you've got to get out of here!

>>I wont leave you!

: Edik falls to the ground -- Around them buildings are on fire :

>>Don't judge me Edik...

: Karudo steps back from Edik but he catches on fire from her gaze. Flames engulf him as he cries out to Karudo :

>>I loved you Karudo... just remember that

Karudo gasped and woke up with a jolt. "Not again," she started sobbing "why can't these dreams just stop!" Then she heard something. A rustling of leaves coming from a bush about 10 feet away from her.

_/ uh,oh. this could be trouble /_

"Hello? is somebody there?" she asked. "If someone is hiding out there I want you to show yourself! I'm armed!"

From out of the bushes, a tall, dark figure slowly emerged. Karudo leapt back and screeched, "Stay away! I'm dangerous!"

"Haha... a human! DANGEROUS! _Puhleeze_, there is nothing more ridiculous." Karudo could tell by the voice that this figure was a boy. His voice betrayed his age. He sounded like a boy trying to act older than his age. "I'm Inuyasha... what's your name?"

**-----------------------------------------**

**Pleaseee review... I'm not exactly sure where i am going with this yet lol... any input what so ever would be grrreatly appreciatedd. Thnx!**

**xxx**

**Liz.**


End file.
